Mistletoe
by Trinity1.0
Summary: A Shipmas present to Hlndncr of Gateworld fame :)


_**SecretSanta SecretSanta SecretSanta SecretSanta SecretSanta SecretSanta SecretSanta**_

Christmas was being enjoyed by most everyone on base. It was just the best feel-good time of the year. The mess had been tastefully decorated with the standard greens and reds, as if the intention was to take the focus off the food.

Major Samantha Carter walked in smiling. Sam loved Christmas. It conjured up wonderful nostalgic memories of family gatherings, and intimate mother-daughter moments that she wouldn't trade for the world.

Not in the mood for lunch, the Major made her way to the desserts. The smile grew into a slight frown though, upon reaching for the blue jello to see only cherry and lime. Whose great idea was that? There was such a thing as going too far as the fundamentals should not be messed with, and blue jello was ….

The blue jello rant was proceeding along nicely in her head until the room broke out into a clamor. Male officers were standing on their feet cheering like someone had just won the finals, while a few of the ladies sat clapping, others whispering violently at each other. Turning to see what the commotion was all about, Sam eyes became glued to the object of attention. In the doorway was Captain Rene James, all arms and legs in a lip-lock with Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Sam was somewhat proud of herself that she had kept her thoughts 'PG'; the only sentence going through her mind like a ticker-tape was "What the hell!" It was like watching the proverbial bad accident and being unable to look away.

When the torture ended Colonel O'Neill looked a bit embarrassed as he tried to be gentlemanly about the whole situation. Captain James quickly pointed upwards to the offending mistletoe that some genius had decided to hang there, which James had been more than happy to take advantage of. When would there ever be another opportunity to kiss one of the most 'wanted' men on base?

After taking his gaze off the shrub, Colonel O'Neill's eyes seemed to follow his sixth sense and found Carter's, the same way he had done for years. A skill developed due to their close working relationship. Sure.

Sam wasn't sure what her expression looked like so she tried to playfully lift her eyebrows while giving the Colonel an awkward smile. That reaction was only because she'd been caught off guard. Sam knew how the women on base felt about the good Colonel. She understood it all too well, having worked with him all these years.

Blue jello didn't seem worth the rant anymore. Sam had suddenly lost her appetite for the treat and, not wanting to just leave, she just grabbed the nearest drink, paid quickly and moved toward the door before giving Colonel O'Neill a little wave of acknowledgement.

It was the team's eve of Christmas Eve dinner and Sam's turn to host. They never made it into a grand affair, just a comfortable get together for the SG-1 family. During the years a tradition of dinner together had begun, drawing them closer.

Dinner was great and the gifts exchanged. This was the only year anyone could remember Jack not getting anything Simpson related. Daniel laughed that maybe that was the reason he seemed a bit distracted – _Homer withdrawal_.

Now it was late. Most of the clean up was done and Sam insisted that she would handle the rest in the morning. The guys said their good nights, hugs were given all around and the hostess watched her guests walk away. Daniel and Teal'c were practically out the driveway and the Colonel seemed to be letting his truck idle so it would heat up, so Sam closed the door and looked around, thinking to herself how grateful she was to have these men in her life.

A knock at the door startled Sam out of her thoughts and the Major turned back to answer. After checking the peephole Sam opened the door to Colonel O'Neill.

"Did you forget something Sir?"

Jack stepped inside and just looked at his second in command for a moment before telling her.

"Yeah I um, actually got you another gift Carter."

Only when Jack held it up to her did Sam notice the flat square gold box in his hand.

"Sir, you didn't have to."

"I know, but it's nothing really."

Sam took the box and smiled at Jack who seemed suddenly more still than she had ever remembered him being. When Sam opened the box, her eyes fell on the crinkly white paper, pulling it back, revealed pointy green leaves and a few red berries.

Sam couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips.

"It's mistletoe." Sam said, a bit of excitement hidden in her voice, as she carefully took the shrub out of the box.

"Um hmm." Was Jack's response.

"Mistletoe." Sam continued as she lifted the greenery in her hands, raising it to the light while she inspected it.

"Yeah." Jack seemed a bit nervous. He ducked his head before telling her, "Sam I know you saw James kiss me the other day and I just wanted….."

But Sam didn't seem to be paying attention to his words as she interrupted him with,

"Mistletoe."

When Jack raised his head to look at her, he realized that Sam's hand was almost fully extended above her head, mistletoe in hand causing her to be directly under it. Samantha Carter was looking into Jack O'Neill's eyes and her lips were ever so slightly curved into a smile that refused to speak of rank or working relationships.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off the woman that stood within his grasp. Reaching up to hold the hand that held the shrub, Jack's thumb gently began stroking Sam's wrist, the pulse point: it was pounding a beat that he soon realized matched the pounding in his own chest.

Jack nodded to Sam, refused to look away and chimed the same chorus, "Mistletoe."

His free hand reached up to stroke her neck and slowly Jack pulled Sam into him. They experienced the sweetest torture, holding each other's gaze until finally their lips met. Soon hands fell and mouths opened giving vent to the feelings they had both been fugitives of the last few years, yet still knowing that they had to remain prisoners until the time was right. But the temporary release was intoxicating and strangely sobering all at the same time with the recognition that, though outwardly denial was necessary, complete acknowledgement was shared inwardly.

The kiss ended as did any memory of Captain James in the mess. This wasn't about Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter; this was about Jack and Sam.

Neither of them said anything; words no longer had any weight. Jack stepped out the door and skipped down two steps before Carter called to Colonel O'Neill.

"Merry Christmas Sir," pausing to look at the shrub still in her hand Sam lifted it before telling Jack, "Until next year."

There was that smile again. Trying not to be too eager in his response, Colonel O'Neill told her, "I'm looking forward to it Major," punctuating his sentence with a smile of his own as he tuned to make his way to the truck.

Major Samantha Carter watched her Commanding Officer leave. As he drove off, she realized that Christmas was definitely her favourite time of the year.

End

_**SecretSanta SecretSanta SecretSanta SecretSanta SecretSanta SecretSanta SecretSanta**_

Christmas had never been his favourite time of year. In fact, for years, he couldn't stand it. This was the holiday that was best seen through the eyes of unconditional love and great expectations, of childlike trust and innocence.

No; not Jack's favourite time of year at all.

Standing here now though, Jack found a new appreciation for what the season meant; new beginnings, hope, promise.

SG-1 traditionally had dinner every year on the eve of Christmas Eve, alternating who did the hosting. This year was Daniel's turn. Samantha Carter was standing near the fireplace, sipping a cup of his best eggnog and going over the artifacts Daniel had representing Christmas around the world. She was at ease, completely at home and mesmerizing; the golden hue of the fire only adding to the glow that was the essence of Sam.

After dinner they'd follow their years long tradition of exchanging gifts in front of the fire, but Jack O'Neill didn't need anything wrapped up in colourful paper. This was the first year that they had come to the dinner together, as a couple. So the sight of this woman was gift enough for Jack; being free to just look at Sam, her every curve, every movement, every breath, without wondering who would notice, was Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years all wrapped up into one priceless gift.

Maybe Sam sensed Jack's eyes on her, because she turned at the same moment and met his gaze. Perhaps, the intensity of Jack's look had caused her to glance upwards for a brief moment, before looking at him again and smiling in response.

Jack stood still, leaning against the door frame, as Sam made her way slowly over to him. Every sense in the General's body came to attention; the looks on Sam's face telling him that she was up to something. As Colonel, he'd watched the Captain/Major, enough to recognize that look; he knew that the Colonel was just as dangerous off the field as she was on it.

Finally meeting him, Sam didn't say a word. Standing toe to toe with the General, her eyes penetrating, she simply pulled him into their first Christmas kiss. Jack's arms quickly occupied themselves with holding her firmly in place. The freedom of Sam kissing him at a get together at Daniel's place; well that was the stuff wish lists were made of.

The kiss ended slowly, much to Jack's satisfaction. "Did you think I would back down?" Sam asked, challenging him.

"You. Never." Jack assured the ever ready Carter. Since he still wasn't sure what she'd never back down from, Jack continued without missing a beat, "From what?"

Sam pulled back a little, unsure whether Jack was just messing with her, which he seemed to enjoy doing. When that didn't seem to be the case, her head tilted upwards. Following Sam's lead, Jack looked up as well, finally seeing to what he owed this lovely moment. Pulling Sam in a little more tightly he conceded, "I think I could stay here all night."

Just then Daniel walked in with Teal'c, hands full of gifts and food. Taking note of their position, he commented "Making good use of the mistletoe I see."

Teal'c, a warm smile of approval on his lips, punctuated the statement with his signature, "Indeed."

Jack briefly glanced over to his friends, but made no effort to move; looking only at Sam while responding to Daniel.

"Danny boy, Christmas is slowing becoming my most favourite time of the year."

End

_**SecretSanta SecretSanta SecretSanta SecretSanta SecretSanta SecretSanta SecretSanta**_

People were downstairs; Cassie, her husband and three kids and Teal'c; Daniel having passed away two years ago unexpectedly. They'd come to spend Christmas day with him, which was a very nice gesture since he was sure they all believed it would be his last.

Jack O'Neill lay alone upstairs in his bed, the same way he'd laid alone for the last five years. Samantha Carter, his wife, and the love of his life had died the way she had lived; honourably and still, after all those years, in service to her country. After leaving the SGC, General Carter was 'requested' by the incumbent President to provide consultancy services to the White House on matters of National Security. Basically, they recognized that Sam had too much experience and skill to let go to waste in retirement.

The shots had come unexpectedly, seemingly out of nowhere. The President pushed to safety left only four bodies for a gunman who didn't realize that although his target had presumably been the most powerful man in the free world, that first bullet had actually taken out one of the most influential woman in the world; an international treasure. That night, half the stars in the sky dimmed their light in respect to the one lost on earth, and Jack lay alone in his bed.

He felt it creep in at his feet; was conscious of it stealing slowly up his legs and continuing on.

He felt almost ashamed that after such a reputation in the field that he would die this way; peacefully alone. But who was he kidding, at this age, it wasn't like he was about to run out and save the world anymore, so he challenged, to _bring it on_.

It couldn't take him in all his years on the field, but here it came to overtake him now; Death; the coward.

Jack didn't try to call for the people who had become his family.

No.

It was time; he was ready.

Death crept over him, dimming his sight and shifting him into blackness. Jack O'Neill then gasped his last breath at the sudden burst of light breaking the darkness before him. Before slipping out of consciousness and into eternity, he recognized it. His last word in whispered victory was…..

….. _'Sam.' _

End


End file.
